Network load balancing for workload among servers exists for stateless (e.g., non-persistent) applications (e.g., various forms of web browsing of HTML pages). For example, multiple servers in a server pool (e.g., worker pool, cluster of servers, and/or server cloud) can provide a service (e.g., a web/Internet based service) in which the workload requests from various clients are allocated between and/or among each of the multiple servers.